Help Me
by Animasuu
Summary: (Old/Withered) Freddy experiences painful glitches lately. He knows that he doesn't have much time left. Bonnie is there for him.


Summary:.(Old/withered)Freddy has developed a glitch that will sooner or later cause him to shut down and just…die. Nobody knows how, nobody knows when, but it will happen eventually. No one can help him anymore. His best friend Bonnie is there for him. Oneshot.

A/N: Hey hey! How are ya wonderful peeps doin'? So..I'm bored and have a lot of time on my hands, so I wanted to write. Um, my other story will be continued soon I hope. But right now I will focus on this lil baby. I got slightly inspired by 'Stitch has a glitch'. (Loved that movie)

Freddy stood completely still. Not a single sound was heard. The peace, the-

GAH!

Freddy sighed after recovering from his latest glitch. This one wasn't that bad, actually. He'd experienced glitches so painful, they turned the oil in his "veins" into something that could almost be described as acid. At least, that's what it felt like.

It caused him to cringe and tremble on the spot, his eyes were tired…oh so very sick and tired of this. Not only were they bloodshot, they also had some dark bags under them, which made Freddy look even older than he already was. It had started two months ago, nobody knew what it was, nobody knew the cause. But it certainly pained him more than anything else he'd experienced in the last few months. He would occasionally notice Bonnie, Chica and Foxy staring at him intently; it was almost creepy. Oh how tired he was of seeing those worried, concerned and compassionate faces. He didn't want to be felt bad for. And he didn't want them to look at him like he was going to die. Even if he would; he hated it. If was just another constant reminder of his current state that he didn't want to accept.

"Freddy..?", Chica's worried voice ripped him out of the unsettling dark thoughts that swirled around in his head. Unbeknownst to Chica or anyone else.

A low humming sound rumbled in his throat; that was really the only 'answer' he'd given her in the last few weeks. Or anyone, in fact. He didn't even bother looking at her since he was still out of it, staring at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. Heck, this wall probably knew him better than his friends did. A pretty sad thought.

A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder and he felt himself being dragged along. What did he care…

The bear didn't help one bit though and just let the unknown force drag him…wherever it wanted to drag him. He winced when the hand suddenly yanked his fur, trying to get his attention. It didn't work. The atmosphere changed as soon as he and his 'kidnapper' entered another room that was much much darker and dustier than the other one. Freddy shivered when an unexpected coldness wrapped around him like a blanket made of ice. This time he tired to make out who the hell had brought him here, so he turned his head to see…Bonnie. Well, what was left of him. His once adorable and happy face was now an ugly visage that was practically nightmare fuel. If a child saw him like this it would probably start bawling instantly. But Freddy remembered; his Bonnie, his best and first friend whom he loved. So much. He didn't care about his looks or the fact that his purple fur was now dull and had a grayish tint to it. No, the bear still saw, or at least tried to see his old friend and his inner beauty.

"Freddy…", Bonnie murmured before turning the bear around so he could face the bunny. Bonnie had been the first one to notice Freddy's glitch. Oh he wanted to hug the bear so much whenever he had to endure another episode, but his friend seemed too reluctant and nervous after he had one of those. Just as Bonnie reached out to touch the bear's ruffled fur another bolt of electricity struck Freddy, completely out of the blue. The purple rabbit retracted his paw as quickly as he could, sensing the electricity and misery radiating from Freddy who looked at him shortly after.

"I guess…", Freddy started after a few moments of awkward silence. "I guess you can call me Mr. Twitchy now." The bear let out a half-hearted chuckle and smiled at Bonnie funnily. Bonnie himself couldn't help but chuckle as well. Those few words had been the first words he'd heard from the bear in a long while, making Freddy's crude humor actually bearable. But Freddy's chuckle faded quickly and a loud and pained sob followed suit. The former lead singer buried his face in his furry paws, lubricating them with his own tears. "B-Bonnie..I don't want you to worry..I-" He was cut of by another series of wails errupting from his sore could feel his own eyes begin to burn because of the many unshed tears he had been holding back for a while now. The icy grasp that had once held onto Freddy's emotions of doubt, fear and pain that hid deep within his fractured soul had finally decided to release them.

Even if Freddy's personality mainly consisted of dark thoughts and pessimism now, at least he had regained some sort of personality. Suddenly he was engulfed in a warm and comforting hug that made him lose it once again. He had always appreciated Bonnie's warmth and optimism and he really really needed it right now. So instead of pushing him away like he usually did nowadays, the bear buried his tear stained face in the bunny's soft and fluffy chest fur.

"It'll be okay", Bonnie whimpered while patting the bawling Freddy's back repeatedly. "It'll be o-okay…."

Bonnie flinched when Freddy's body once again endured the traumatic consequences of his glitch. Regardless of what Freddy said earlier, it didn't matter to Bonnie. This was something to feel upset and worried about. Freddy himself didn't even seem to register the stoke and just continued to cry quietly into his friend's lavender chest.

They stayed like this for hours. And Bonnie knew… when Freddy's time would come, whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on, whenever the pain would become to much for him to handle, he would always be there for him.

And that's all that mattered right now.

Sorry if you find any typos and such.


End file.
